SVU: Case of MrM
by HayleyQuinn
Summary: It was just a party.Just one night out, and everything would change. No one expected Jenna to get shot. It was just a game. Its all fun & games until one ends up dead. From the top of the world, to the pits of hell; 1 night & nothing will ever be the same
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi readers! ok, This is my first story. no, not mine; ours. me and my friend, xoxo-EOForver-xoxo, helped me write this a few years ago. 9actually it was only one year ago XP). but who's counting! (me...). Ok, so anywhooooo...here is the story about a viscious colt killer, love, hate and MUNCH! (haha, oh...munch). Ok, well pleaseeee enjoy! (also, our original characters are in it. if you want to know more about them, talk to my friend, "Jenna".)**_

_**Lolah, out!**_

**CHAPTER 1: JENNA**

"Hey!" I say as I walk onto the roof-top of my apartment building. My band, Malignant Cubism, is waiting for me.

"Thanks for letting us practice here." Joshua says, as he kisses me lightly on the cheek.

Joshua Jones is my boyfriend. We started going out last month, and things could never be better. Every time I look at him I get lost in his sandy brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes. Not to mention his perfect body to go along with his perfect attitude.

"Ya, but we should wrap up rehearsals soon, I'm meeting Jesse down by Peter's lake at 8." Lolah says.

Lolah McPhee. She's my best friend forever. She even got me this open spot in the band. If it wasn't for her, I would never have met Joshua. I don't know if she likes him, I mean... Lately it's been weird between us. I feel like she sort of resents him; like she thinks he's pulling me away from her, but something tells me that that's not the case… but no matter what we're still close and we always will be. Jesse, her new "older" boyfriend, is really hot. I mean like, totally, epically, gorgeous! But knowing Lolah, she'll probably move on to another guy by the end of the week.

"You always talk about him. You just met him on Tuesday!" Gina says as she flips her short brown hair.

Gina and I aren't the best of friends; I guess you can say we're freniemis? But all I know is that she can play guitar.

"Shut up Gina" Lolah says as she bends down to plug in her guitar.

"So, let's start everybody... Ready?" Lolah says, as she finishes hooking up the guitar amps.

"1…2…3..." Joshua says "and…"

"And CUT!" Liv says.

Liv, otherwise known as Olivia, is my...umm…A "mom"? I don't know what exactly to call her, you see, I'm adopted. My parents, gave me up because they couldn't afford to raise a beautiful little girl l like me, so Liv here took me in. she's nice, but she's a bit over protective and a pain in times. This is one of them.

"LIVVV! This isn't a good time! We barely, practiced all week. Lolah's apartment flooded so we can't use her's and you ok'd band practice for today!" I say in a whiny-get-out-now tone of voice.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But we need to talk right now. It's important..." she says giving me that puppy dog look. She known I can't deny that face.

"Fineeee"… I say as I sulk over to Liv. "what?" I say as I whisper to her in the corner.

"I'm going to stay really late tonight at work, so you have the house to yourselves. I'm telling you know, because if I don't ill forget and you'll do something stupid like a house party. So don't do that."

"I wouldn't throw a house party, that's something Lolah would do. "

"exactly. No friends over the house. EXPECIALLY Lolah."

"I know your rules Liv, give it a rest. I'll be fine. Now go. Your ruining band practice and you're going to miss your taxi to work."

"I hate it when you're right." She says, as she leaves. The minute she's gone Lolah comes up to me.

"so, I heard you got the house to yourself!" Lolah says with excitement in her voice.

"NO Lolah, you're not throwing a party. Last time you put too much soap in the tub when you tried to make a gigantic bublebath and I'm still cleaning out soap from my ears. NO."

"fineee, but you got to admit...it was pretty cool." She says as she flips her long blonde hair with red highlights.

"…no. Liv might hear and ground me for a week. you know she's a cop." I say, as I sit back down to the keyboard to get ready to play.

"ya, and my dad is a lawyer but that doesn't stop me from having fun" Gina says, as she looks board out of her mind.

"it's true. Sorry. But true. Now before we get to practice FINALLY, I wanted to invite you guys to the lake with me and Jesse. I got a text from him asking if I wanted to bring you guys. It's a school's out party. And I'll need somebody to drive me home, due to the fact that Liv restricted my drivers permit until tomorrow for throwing a dance party while driving."

"sure."

"cool"

"sounds fun!"

"Great." Lolah says, "now. 1.2...123 go!"

And we start playing our music.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: OLIVIA**

I'm so worried about leaving Jenna home with Lolah. I mean, Lolah's a sweet girl don't get me wrong, but she's…a little wild. I mean, every time I see her, her hair is blonde and another random color of the rainbow. And she's getting a little mature for her age. Lolah is 17, going on 21. She's seeing older guys! Jenna was telling me about how Lolah and Jesse met 5 days ago at the 'Schools out fair'. And I'm worried that Jenna will think its okay to do just that. I like Joshua, Jenna's current boyfriend, so I hope they stay together. I think Lolah should find a guy and settle down too. She just hopes around like a frog to every lily possible. I just hope it's not with her new boyfriend Jesse. I heard he's 18! Like, going into collage 18! I just hope Jenna doesn't turn out like Lolah.

Pulling up to the parking lot, I pay the taxi driver, gather my thoughts, and go up to my office.

"good afternoon Liv," Eliot says.

Eliot is my partner in crime we've been working together for 11 years, and I hope many more. He's a sweet guy, and I enjoy working with him.

"How's Jenna?" john says, as he fallows Eliot into my Office. John likes Children. If I didn't adopt Jenna, he probably would. He will surely be the next Angelina Jolie.

"good, but she's home with Lolah. That worries me." I say as I unpack my suitcase filled to the brim with case files.

"I'd be worried too." Finn Says with a laugh. Finn is a co-worker of mine. He's nice, but I never see him out of work…maybe I should.

"alright, enough chit-chat. We have cases to solve. All of you; back to your units of command!"

That was Captain Cragan. He is the queen, er, king bee around here. I'm just a worker bee, but I don't mind.

I sit down at my desk and open up the case folder, the first thing I saw was the pictures of Jenna's parents, Richard & Elisa Raymond. I instantly shut the folder. Jenna's parents were both murdered, 12 years ago, when Jenna was three. She had been at the orphanage since until she was fourteen when I adopted her. Jenna thinks her parents left her there and were coming back for her soon. Hey, doesn't that remind you of the curly red head Annie? Poor Jenna! She still thinks that today because I never told her why she lived in the orphanage, and I hope she never finds out! All I want is for Jenna to except me as her new mom, but it's pretty hard.

"you alright?"

I look up to see Elliot sitting at the desk across from mine looking at me with worried blue eyes.

"I'm fine," I sigh as I open the folder again, take the Raymond case and shove it into my desk drawer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: John

I envy Liv a little. She is so lucky to be a mom to Jenna. Originally_, I_ was at that orphanage where Jenna was and met her there.

_**I walked into a room filled with little kids playing and, well, being kids! Before I could step in and talk to them, I hears beautiful music from another room.**_

"_**Jenny's playing again!"One kid cried, and all of the kids zoomed out of the room and into the room across the hall. I fallowed and looked through the doorway. A piano was pointed towards my direction and a young girl was sitting and playing "I dreamed a dream" from LeMisarabe .She belted out a magnificent voice that brought me to tears.**_

"_I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell I'm living. So different now from what it seems! Now life has killed the dream…I…dream" _

_**Then 'Jenny' flipped her long brown silky hair that hung down to her back and her face was clear without a single pimple in sight.**_

_**After finishing the last note on the piano, all the kids clapped and cheered, while Jenny giggled and Twisted a strand of her hair. She then looked up and saw me standing there. Instead of looking back down, she smiled and told the kids,**_

"_**hey! Why don't you go to my bed and grab my piano folder. You can choose the next song for me to play."**_

"_**okay!" they cried as they ran out of the room. **_

_**Once they were gone, she called over to me, "you can come in if you'd like." **_

_**I walked in slowly and sat in a chair next to the piano.**_

"_**Wow! You're really good! Jenny right?" I asked.**_

"_**It's Jenna, Jenna Raymond. It's nice to meet you" she stuck her hand out towards me.**_

_**I shook it and said my name, "I'm john Munch, but you can call me John. That song you sang was beautiful,"**_

"_**thanks! I love music! Do you play piano or an instrument?" she asked.**_

"_**No, im a police officer," I answered in a sad voice.**_

"_**Wow, really? That's so cool! Do you like being one?" Jenna said with excitement in her voice.**_

"_**Its okay, tough and painful, but its okay," I said. I was surprised! Not a lot of people get excited when they met a cop like me.**_

"_**Jenny, can you play **__**Beauty and the beast next**__** ?" I turn to see the kids standing in the doorway.**_

"_**My goodness! Where are your manners? Everyone this is John Munch, a very nice person I just met. Say hello," Jenna stood up and directed to the kids.**_

"_**hi Mr. Munch!" they all chimed.**_

"_**hello everyone," I said shyly "I better go now,"**_

"_**Ohh, you can stay if you want!" Jenna said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.**_

"_**please stay!" the kids echoed.**_

" _**I would love to, but I better get to work now." I said sadly.**_

"_**well I hope to see you sometime," she said as she took my hand and gave me a piece of paper.**_

"_**by Mr. Munch!" the kids cried as I walked out of the room. I stood out the room and looked at the paper Jenna gave me. It was a flyer for a band, Malignant Cubism, which did concerts every Sunday at Central Park. I flipped over the paper and it said, **_

_**You should check them out if you wanna hear more great music! XO Jenna**_

_**I knew right from that Jenna was the perfect daughter for me! I went home to get things ready, but five minutes after I left, Live got there, found Jenna and took her before I could. I found out when I cam back the next day and the kids told me that she was adopted. I felt heartbroken, as I drove back to work, but that changed when I walked in and saw Live introducing her new daughter to everyone at work.**_

"_**everyone this is…" Liv started.**_

"_**Jenna!" I gasped.**_

"_**john! Oh my gosh! Olivia, you never told me John munch worked with you! Cool!" Jenna said excitedly.**_

_**So since then, even though Jenna isn't my daughter, we are pretty close as friends.**_

"John! Are you on ecstasy again!"

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at my computer screen. While daydreaming, instead of doing work, I went into Jenna's school website and was staring at her school picture!

"john, if you lay a finger on my daughter, I swear to god, I will.." Liv threaded.

"okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'll get back to work!" I sighed as I clicked out of the website and went back to typing up our latest case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lolah**

Still at Jenna's house, Jenna and I are picking out clothes for tonight by the lake.

"hey Jenna!" I say, twirling around holding up a beautiful pink floral day dress. "why don't you were this to the party!"

"wow, I didn't even know I had that. Thanks for staying after to help my find an outfit." Jenna says, holding up the dress in the mirror picturing how beautiful she's going to look in it.

"What about you?" Jenna says, finally laying the dress down neatly on the bed.

"I got a dress at home. But we need to focus on you. What shoes?" I ask, as I begin to tear apart her closet.

"I don't know. What do you think would impress Joshua?" She says.

_**Freeze.**_

All day and all night she talks about him and I can't stand it! I never talked as much about him when we dated!

Ya; that's right. I dated Joshua Jones. And even better? Jenna doesn't even know. We had a nasty split, like a month ago. So bad that our pianist for the band quit! (that's another thing she doesn't know, she thinks we fired her.)She's my best friend in the whole world, I hate lying to her…but…it's for her own good…

"umm…I think...Josh…Joshua likes pastels. Go with a pink flat with a baby pink toe" I say, as I sit on her bed holding up the shoes I just described.

Jenna leans over and hugs me. "thanks."

"no problem. I'm gonna go back to my place and change. See you there. "I say, as I walk out.

At the party, Joshua comes and picks me up. Jenna and Gina are already in the car. The lake isn't far from my house, but still...I like to drive. I'm going to dance like there's no tomorrow. Why should I waste my energy on walking?

It's not even 5 minutes yet, and were here. Pulling up to the parking lot I'm the first to leave the car. I just wanna go see Jesse.

_**Jesse and I met on Tuesday, which is exactly five days from today. We met at the "school's out" fair. Usually don't go to those things, but Jenna said he would DIE if I didn't go. So Jenna and I were looking at all the crap people sell in those tiny little booths when I saw him. He was totally gorgeous head to toe and was playing "hello" by Lionel Richie.**_

"_I sometimes see you pass outside my door. Hello? Is it me you're looking for?"__** He sang. His voice was so beautiful. I couldn't resist but to harmonize.**_

"_I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile .your all I've ever wanted. Cuz my arms are open you know just what to say. And you know just what to do. And I want to tell you so much. I love you." _

_**I never heard myself sound so angelic when I met a guy, I like them for about 4 minutes and then move onto their brother; but not Jesse. He's an only child, but… there was something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. We instantly had a connection. Finishing up the song I finally got the courage to talk to him.**_

"_**I your really good. Sorry if I interrupted." I say.**_

"_**nah, it's cool. You're really good. Oh. I'm Jesse by the way." He says, putting his guitar into the case.**_

"_**I'm Lolah." I say with a giggle.**_

_**We walked off just talking about things like favorite bands, colors, songs, you know; the usual thing two people talk about.**_

Anyways getting back to today, I see Jesse talking to his friends down by the lake.

"hey!" I say as I run down the hill to his him and his friends. Greeting me with a kiss,

"hey. Guys this is Lolah. Lolah, meet Jarred and Mark." Jarred and mark could easily pass as twins. They're both tall, have brown hair, and eyes that keep staring at my extremely small yet still there boobs.

"hey. My friends are on their way." I say.

"Cool." He says. "see you guys later."

Bye dudes!" jarred says.

"don't do anything I wouldn't do!" mark says, as we both laugh and head toward my friends. We can see them crowning at the top of the hill where they parked. As we approached them, Gina wanders off, probably to go dance. Joshua stands behind Jenna as Jenna talks into her cell.

"Please, don't come home….everything is fine...I promise…..no, Lolah not over…..no, I won't let her throw another bubble bath party…yes...uh huh….I'm fine...whatever, see you later. Bye" Jenna says as she hangs her phone up.

"I should get home earlier than I expected. Liv's worried."

"don't sweat it. You'll be home before ." I say. "now come on, we're here to party aren't we?"

Down underneath the bridge that connects the two opposite ends of the lake is a dance floor hooked up with strobe lights.

"Wow, they really put this old dump together" Jesse says. It isn't long before Joshua gets lost dancing with the crowd, and it leaves Jenna, Jesse and Me.

"why don't you go dance with Joshua? You never know what girl could come up and ask for a dance. Go get him!" I say, trying to get some alone time with Jesse.

"umm…I don't really dance."Jenna says.

"Yes. Yes you do. Don't you remember that awesome party I threw 2 months ago, were you got up on the tables and did a Brittany spears impersonation of 'opps I did it again'?" I say.

"ya, but you got me hyped on Shirley Temples. It doesn't count." She says as she neatly folds her arms.

"well then go get hyped up again! go have fun! Go!" I say, pushing her into the crowd.

"soo….." Jesse says, noticing that were alone.

Grabbing his hand" Let s get out of here, we can find better thing to do."

Smiling, we walk out from under the bridge and towards the lake. Just before we were going to kiss, I hear a gunshot and quickly turn my head. Usually when I hear a gunshot, it means fireworks; so I normally would have paid no attention to it. What caught my attention was the piercing screaming that followed.

"OH SHIT! JENNA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Eliot**

I'm doing my work as usual when I get a phone call.

"stabler." I said.

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT! somebody just got shot!Olivia is that you?"

"Lolah is that you?" I ask. Now getting worried.

"YEA! PUTT OLIVIA ON! JENNA GOT SHOT!"

Overhearing, Olivia grabbed the phone out of my hand.

"Lolah? Who got shot?" Olivia asks, her voice rising in panic.

"JENNA!" Lolah screamed while crying. "Jenna got shot!"

"NO! You are not kidding! You can't be!" Olivia cried.

"Just get over here NOW! I don't think she's breathing!" Lolah screeched.

Olivia jumps out of the car before the car even stops. She runs down the hill at the lake where Jenna is laying and where Joshua and Lolah are Hysterically crying. Olivia pushes past the two and starts crying herself.

"Jenna, baby can you hear me? JENNA! Don't leave me baby, stay with me!"

"Liv, I'm so sorry! I should have protected her!" Joshua says.

"This is all my fault!" Lolah cries as she leans into Jesse.

"who did this?" I barked.

"We don't know. None of us were with her at the time, sir." Jesse says.

At this point the ambulance arrived, as they attempted to move Jenna onto the Gurney, Liv wouldn't move away from her though.

Finally, Joshua and Lolah were able to help remove Liv from Jenna.

"JENNA!" Liv screams as they pull her away.

"It's going to be okay, Liv." Joshua tries to calm her, but Liv doesn't hear. She keeps on struggling to get loose.

In the hospital, the doctor approaches Joshua, Lolah, Jesse, Liv and I in the waiting room.

"good news, she just got out of surgery, she will make a full recovery."

"can we go see her?" I doesn't wait for an answer; she just barges into the room.

"Jenna! Baby are you awake?" she cries.

Jenna opens her eyes and moans "Mommy, is that you?"

Tears pour down her eyes as she hugs Jenna.

"Oh, baby, I thought I lost you!" she cries.

"Oh Jenna, we are SO sorry!" Lolah says as she starts crying again.

"It's going to be okay." I said.

Liv's phone rings, and when she answers it, a mysterious person answers saying,

"_no. it's not going to be okay. Why couldn't you just die Jenna? Oh wait, __**someone**__ had to call the police, looks like I'm going to have to get rid of you first, blondie."_

Then it hangs up.

Crap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jesse**

As the phone hangs up in the hospital, Lolah starts crying harder than before.

"Guys, can you think of anyone who would want to do this?" Elliot says.

"No..." Jenna groans.

"I didn't say hi to the mailman this mourning...maybe that...or...or I saw a hobo today and I didn't give him money …maybe...maybe..." Lolah says between uncontrollable sobs.

"get real." Liv snaps.

Lolah starts crying loudly again, as she sulks into the tiny hospital chair alongside Jenna's bed.

"Liv, don't blame Lolah. She didn't do anything and her life is on the line now to. Didn't you hear the call? your cops! Track down the signal of the call!" Jenna says.

"wait… wasn't there another girl with you...um…Georgia…"

"Gina?" Joshua asks.

""ya. What about her?" I ask with curiosity. I mean, it could be anyone and I wouldn't let anything happen to Lolah. I know I just met her, but I really care about her.

"…no, Gina and I have been friends since 5th grade. She would never do that. I don't even think she knows how to hold a gun…" Lolah says, still crying.

"But still. All are guilty till proven innocent." Liv says.

"Try Calling Gina, see if she picks up." I say. So Lolah dials Gina's number on the cell and we wait till Gina answers.

"hello? " Gina says.

"Gina …where are you?" Lolah asks.

"When I got to the dance floor, I saw some of my friends and we walked to the mall. Why? What's wrong? Lolah, have you been crying?" Gina asks.

"Jenna's in the hospital. She just got shot."

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" Gina says with concern.

"She's fine, but they're a cercal killer out there and he's now after me! Oh my god, Gina what do I do?" Lolah Cried.

"Calm down! He's not going to get you." I say as I give her a hug.

"I hope so. Bye Gina." Lolah says as she hangs up the phone.

"I tracked down the call," Elliot says with a shiver. "The call came from fleet street house number 13."

"Let's go!" I says.

"I should stay with Jenna, Jesse you are not going with Elliot. It's too risky and beside, you're NOT a cop."

"Liv, go with Elliot, I'll be fine." Jenna says to Liv.

"I should go, this is my girlfriend, and I want to help!" I complain.

"I think we should let him come, he could be a big help." Elliot said.

"Your funeral Kid." Liv says.

"LIVVV! GO WITH ELLIOT!" Jenna cries. "JUST GO!"

Poor Liv's face dropped as she somberly walked to the door.

"Let's go Elliot, Jesse" Liv grumbled.

So after kissing Lolah goodbye, we head out.

Wish us luck.

We're going to need it…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Olivia**

While in the car, driving to Fleet Street House #13, I kept thinking why Jenna sent me away like that. As to read my mind, Elliot says;

"You know Liv, she only did that because she cares, and she wants to get to the bottom of this,"

"I know, but I should really be there with her,"

"She'll be alright, don't worry Liv," Jesse says. "Besides, how bad can this situation be?"

As he finished his sentence, we pulled up to House #13. It was three stories high with a brick interior. Wooden planks are pulled up on the porch and red spray paint that spell danger on the door. Entering slowly, with caution, we find that the house was abandoned. I tossed a flashlight to Jesse.

"Okay, we should split up. There are three stories and three of us. I'll take the bottom floor,"

"I'll take the second story," Jesse says.

"Guess that leaves me with the third," Elliot says.

As we split up, I waltz into the kitchen area, openening every cabinet there was, all were bare. I was going to examine the fridge next, but Jesse yelled;

"I found something! Come quick!"

I rush up the stairs, as I find Jesse In a room covered in dust. The wallpaper is faded and torn, and Elliot is tearing it apart.

"Liv, I want you to hit the wall to your left, but don't break it." Jesse explains.

Not sure why, I do as he says, it makes a short sound without echos.

"Now hit the wall in front of us." Jesse says next.

I do as he says, but this time, the wall makes a quiet sound that echos.

"It's hollow." I say. "Why would that be?"

"Only if someone had something to hide in there that nobody wanted us to find," he says with a smirk.

"You know, you could be a good cop," Elliot says impressed.

"Nah, I just have my moments," Jesse says.

I take out my gun and shoot an opening in the hollow wall. Elliot sticks his hand in the hole as he begins to tear the wall apart. Jesse and I shine our flashlights into the hole as we find pictures. The wall was covered with pictures of Jenna, Lolah, Joshua, Gina, elliot... Information of them posted all along the walls. Whoever shot Jenna, knew where she lived, where she went to school, her birthday, every little detail about her posted on the wall. In fact, it wasn't only Jenna, but everyone . Then in the corner I saw a picture of me...and below it a cell phone with a note tied to it.

Looking cautiously at Jesse, I pick the phone up & read the note.

"Check my messages: 1234" the note read.

Opening the phone, we type in the password and listen intensely.

"_looks like you're not dumb cops after all. As you can see, I know everything about your Precious Jenna. I know everything about everyone. Who am I? You may ask, well... call me, Mr. M. I am a man of confusion and games. You are only a pawn Olivia, only a pawn. Below you in the floor boards is a clue. You have 5 minutes to retrieve it and walk out of this house alive. If you don't.. well then…. Your time starts now." _

I quickly take my gun and begin rapidly shoot the floor like a mad-man. Mean while, Jesse and Elliot begin to tear apart the floor boards.

"Got IT!" Elliot says, a s we all race down to the first floor. We run out of the door just as we hear a ticking from the fridge. Then the house explodes. Thankfully, we all made it out with the clue.

I look at the clue, as we race into the car and drive 20 miles over the speed limit and get out of there.

"the kit Kat club..." I say...

the clue was a flyer for a night club...

hmmm...what the hell does this mean?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8: Joshua**

I am still at the hospital when Olivia runs in with Elliot and Jesse.

"Well? What did you find?" I ask.

As I ask the question, Olivia zooms over to Jenna and starts hugging her again.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." She cries to Jenna.

"Calm down, Liv. What happened?" Jenna says.

"We found out that someone likes to be at the nightclubs," Jesse says as he shows the flyer to everyone.

"The Kit Kat Club?" Lolah says. "I've heard of it, my dad goes there. Isn't that some kind of strip club?"

"Yeah," Elliot says.

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"Easy, we go there and find more clues," Liv says.

"It's closed by now. We'll go tomorrow." Elliot says.

"We better get home, it's late." I kissed Jenna lightly on the forehead and I whisper "Don't worry baby, I will get to the bottom of this,"

"I'm going to stick around a little more," Liv says.

"I gotta get home, so my dad doesn't do anything stupid. Jesse can you drive me home?"

"Sure," as Jesse and Lolah leave.

"Good luck for tomorrow." I say as I leave the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lolah**

Jesse pulls up into my driveway.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Jesse, I will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I leave the car.

When I reach my door, I turn and wave goodbye. I get the mail...more bills and I go inside.

"I'm home," I say as I put the mail on the couch where my dad was laying.

"Laurie? What's this?" he asks.

"My name is LOLAH, dad." I correct. "and those are the bills."

"I thought we talk about this, you pay the bills,"

"With what money? You're my dad; you are supposed to take responsibility."

"And your just a kid, so you will do as I say." he says as stands up to face me. Smelling the liquor in his breath, I ask,

"Dad, are you okay? Have you been drinking?"

"Its none of your business, I just had a couple of beers."

"Dad! You promised you would sober up!" I cry.

"But I was drunk then, so it didn't count. Now take those bills, go to your room and pay them!" he says.

"No, I will not! I am sick and tired of you drinking all the time! I am paying the bills that YOU are supposed to pay. You are supposed to pay the bills with YOUR money! I'm seventeen and I'm the only one I know that has a job. I want to be SEVENTEEN, NOT TWENTY ONE! So start stepping up to the plate, and start acting like a dad would! Ask me about my day, huh? My friend got shot! I'm next! But you don't care..do ya? As long as there's someone who knows how to pay fucking bills, _it's alright…_right?"

"Are you telling me what to do? You don't tell me what to do, I can dump your broke ass out on the street and you know I could do it too!" he says as he punches me in the stomach and bruises my side. "This is MY house and MY rules" he says as he grabs my arm and drags me over to the my room. "Now SHUT UP AND PAY THOSE GODDAMN BILLS!"

I sit down on my bed and cry.

"I HATE YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!"

I hate my dad. Whenever I see him, he is always drunk or high or doing something he is not supposed to. I don't even get why; my mom liked him in the first place. I was a love child. My dad was a rocker. Mom was a groupie. One of those rock things happen in one of the rock shows and there I was. I lived in the orphanage with Jenna, until this drunk of father decided to get me..along with the money he was offered to reunite with his child. Money...it always comes back to fucking money…Every night he would be drunk I would just sit here and watch and I wouldn't say something with fear that he would hit me, and don't think he wouldn't do it. When I was fifteen, I learned about something called emancipation. I have the paper work filled out but every time I would put it in the mail, my dad would come out, scream at me, and rip the paper to shreds. I'm told that this is my last copy, so I am trying to find the right moment to put it in the mail, but right now I have to pay these god damn, fucking bills.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Jenna**

Liv is sitting in a chair sleeping, but I can't sleep. I just stare at the clue. Receiving a text from Josh, it says.

Josh: **Hey, you okay? R U up?**

Texting back:

Jenna: **Ya can't sleep at all. Any leads on the clue?**

Josh:** Not really. Hey! Do you remember when we were little and we used to play at that park 2 blocks down from the orphange?**

Jenna: **Ya? what about it?**

Josh:** Well, the club just opened then. Right before that, it was a prison. Maybe, it's an escaped Psycho-path.**

Jenna: **ya. but that doesn't explain why they would be going psycho on me, or Lolah. I think it has something to do with Liv. I mean, she puts people behind bars all the time. But who would hold that big of a grudge?**

Josh:** Idk...hey! Do you remember 5 months ago, when your mom was on the ripper case?**

Jenna: **Ya! he was a total Psycho -rapist! He claimed to have the spirit of Jack the Ripper. **

Josh**: & remember how he swore to get revenge on those who put him behind bars?**

Jenna: **Yes. But the problem is that 5 weeks later, he died by the electric chair.**

Josh:** BUT HE HAD FALLOWERS...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Jesse**

Arriving at the club, I keep trying to tell Lolah that she is too young to go into the club and that it is too dangerous.

"I'm only one year younger than the age limit! I'm going, and that's that!" Lolah says.

So, Lolah gets out of the car and I follow close behind. We walk up to the bouncer, and show our id cards. Lolah doesn't show hers, but whispers into the bouncer's ear. He lets her go by.

"What did you say?" I ask, once we were inside.

"I will tell you later. Now let's go find the clue before they figure out that I lied," Lolah says.

We reach towards the stage as Lolah skips backstage.

"Lolah, what are you doing!" I whisper nerviously.

"I'm looking for clues backstage."

"Won't they notice you?"

"Again, it is what I told to the bouncer, now go look for clues somewhere else!"

I take the back, while Olivia and Elliot look around the stage. After a few minutes I asked them,

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing," Olivia says.

Olivia turns around when she notices that someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um Lolah is that you? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!"

"A ." she says as she steps out from the curtain wearing a black Zorro mask and red and black lingerie. Hot. "They think I work here, I found a clue." she leads them backstage as she shows them to a black box. She pulls out a note and hands it to me. "It's for you." I look at the note and it has a big letter M on it.

"_If you found this clue, then you are one step closer to your death. Why the Kit Kat Club you may ask? Go look in the audience..." _

Just then the lights begin to dim; a big man in black takes Lolah and says,

"What are you doing? All dancers should be backstage at this time!" as he drags her away.

"There is nothing we can do but check the audience, she'll be fine. Knowing Lolah, she will get out of this," Olivia says as she takes my hand and leads me and Elliot to the audience.

"Okay, Elliot, check for anything that is unusual," Olivia says.

"I think I found it," he says as he points to someone in a suit holding hands with another man.

"FIN?" Olivia gasps.

Fin turns his head and he turns beet red.

"Uhh...What are YOU guys doing here?" Fin says.

"We are on a case, what about you?" Elliot says.

Fin was about to say something when his jaw drops,

"Is THAT Lolah?" he asks.

Our heads turned as we see Lolah all alone on stage looking completely blank. Everybody else just stares waiting for something to happen. In the still silence of the club, She opens her mouth and sings.

"...Let me entertain you...let me make you smile..." she sings good, but nervous.

The band gets the idea and starts playing the song from Gypsy.

"Let me do some few tricks, some old and some new tricks, I'm very versatile. And if you're really good, I'll make you feel good, and want your spirit to climb. So let me entertain you, and we'll have a really good time, yes sir, WELL, HAVE... A REALL GOOOOD...TIMMEEEEEEE!" she sings. Just before she turns off stage fallowed by a standing ovation, she comes back out and pulls her strap down a bit and the crowd roars with applause, just like gypsy.

"We should go get her now..." I say, "before they make her take something else off".

Running back stage we find her talking to the manager off the club.

"What ever you did, you need to do that again tomorrow night! The crowd loved you!"

she sees us hiding behind the curtain.

"Well I didn't love it. I quit!" and storms off to where we were.

"That has to be the most embarrassing thing I ever did." she says. "Did you guys find the clue?"

"No, but we found something else way more interesting..." Elliot says

"No, come on. We need to search more." Jesse says.

"..Okay." Lolah says.

We go out yet again into the audience and search like crazy.

"Found it!" Olivia says as Lolah and I rush over towards her.

"It's a picture of the orphanage that Jenna came from..." she says.

"Wait! Look, there's something on the back..." I say, as I turn the photograph over.

"_what tells no tale?" _it says._ "love, M"._

"Come on, let's get out if here!" Lolah says as we run for the exit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Elliot**

When we arrived to the orphanage, we got out of the car and walked in.

"Ms. Benson? Let me guess you came to return that little brat Jenna, eh?" Miss. Hannibal, the director of the orphanage says.

Liv shivers as she says, "No, we are here to..."

"I'm here to adopt!" I say proudly.

"Elliot!" Liv whispers. "You already have five kids!"

"Shut up!" I whisper back to Liv.

"Okay, follow me." Miss Hannibal grumbled as we all followed her to the dormitory.

The kids say, "Is Jenny back?" when they see Lolah and Liv.

"No Jenny's not back yet, but she will visit you all soon." Lolah assured them.

"Alright kids, be good, I'll be right back," Miss Hannibal says as she leaves the room.

Lolah runs over to keep the kids occupied, while Jesse, Liv and I search for clues.

"Leave now or perish!" one kid says as he walks up to us.

His eyes are bugged out. Something is wrong…bad juicy juice?

"I have been sent by Mr. S, an enemy of M, leave now of perish." the kid says.

I notice he has a ring on his finger with an embroidered S on it. I saw that ring before, but where?

The kid walks away as I ask Liv,

"Do you recognize that ring on the kid's finger?"

"Yeah, but where?" Liv answers.

Suddenly the kids run back to their rooms as Miss. Hannibal comes back in.

"What the hell happened to Miss. Hannibal?" Lolah says. Miss. Hannibal was foaming at the mouth, with her pink nails sharpened like claws and her eyes looked as if they were completely white.

Miss. Hannibal walks toward us and says,

"Dead Men tell no tale, prettiest! Dead men!"

And with that we run for our lives.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Olivia**

I am running to the door of the orphanage, but suddenly someone blocks it.

"Growwwwlllll" It snarls at me.

As I run in the other direction, I take the first turn I see, Elliot is in the other room, hiding from Miss. Hannibal, and Lolah is with me while surrounded by zombie children. Lolah jumps up and kicks one of the zombie children in the face.

"Sorry!" she says as she continues to ward off the possessed children.

I fight my way over to Miss. Hannibal and as I see her turn towards me, in charge.

"Growllllll!"

I take my gun out quickly and shoot her in the head. She falls down dead. All of a sudden, I hear the zombie kids fall down dead as well. As I turn to see the dead body of Miss. Hannibal, her body materializes into sand. Except her middle where her heart should be, there is a note in it with the letter M on it.

"_I'm surprised that you didn't die from those little monsters. Why can't you just die already! No clues tonight, just watch your back...__"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Jenna**

I am home from the hospital and Liv is bugging me nonstop.

"Do you need anything? Are you alright? Are you..." Liv rambled on.

"Calm down! I'm fine!" Liv can be soooo annoying.

"Just making sure. Oh I am so scared!" Liv says as she pulls me into a big hug.

You can never get out of Liv's hugs; she squeezes you so tight that you feel like she is squeezing the life out of you.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, and let me go! If you don't mind, I am going to Josh's house for a swim."

"Won't that hurt your stitches?"

"God! Give it a rest! I'm FINE!"

When I FINALLY get to Josh's house, I see, Lolah, Josh, and Gina waiting for me.

"Hey! You feeling better? Sorry, I couldn't visit you in the hospital this week."Gina says

"It's okay; I'm fine, let's go have some fun!" I say as I begin to take my shirt off to reveal my super cute bikini.

"Hey Lolah? What happened to your stomach, it's all black and blue." I ask as she takes her shirt off to reveal her bikini.

"Oh! I fell down the stairs." Lolah answered nerviously.

She falls down the stairs a lot for a girl who lives in a one floor place…

"You know you could always talk to Liv, she is a cop." I suggested.

"I'm just not ready to talk about it now, let's just go for a swim and later we can have band practice."

At Josh's basement, we get ready for band practice.

"Hey guys, I got a new song, why don't we try it out?" Lolah says.

"Cool, what's it called?" I ask.

"Everybody's Fool, I found it online. Its evanescence, and sums up exactly how I feel. I mean we have been going on wild goose chases for stupid clues and some of us are feeling like fools due to all the things we had to do. I know I feel like one now."

"Me too, let's play!" I say. She hands out the sheet music.

"ok...1..2..3 GO!" Joshua said and we begin to play.

"_Perfect by nature, icons of self-induglence,just what we all need, more lies about a world that Never was and never will be, have you no shame, don't you see me, and you know you've got everybody fooled. without the mask where will you hide?, can't find yourself in your lie. I know the truth now, I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore, it never was and never will be, you're not real and you can't save me, somehow you've got everybody fooled."_ Lolah sings. The song ends and her phone rings.

"I got this." I say as I reach into Lolah's purse and get the phone.

"_what a wonderful performance last night. Miss. Lolah. Was this an encore ?I liked it. But now time for your_ _next clue to who I am. Have you gone to the library lately?"_ then the phone hangs up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Joshua**

When we get to the library, It's late by now, around 8:30 to 9. It took us a while to figure which library he meant.

"It's locked!" Lolah says.

"Let me handle this," Gina says as she pulls out a bobby pin from her hair and picks the lock. The door swings open as I turn on the lights. Nobody is here but a lamp is turned on the last desk in the fifth row. On the table, newspapers and books are opened to various places. Sneaking over to the desk, we start reading the pages.

"Hey guys, check out this book. Sherlock Holmes? They have the whole series on the table." Lolah says. "I did a book report on a Sherlock Holmes book once, which one is it?"

"Sherlock Holmes and a Study in Scarlet, oh I love that book! It is when Sherlock meets his enemy James Morrity, or known as Mr. M." Gina says.

"MR. M!" Jenna, Lolah and I scream.

"Well, that explains who Mr. M is. But that doesn't explain why?" I said.

"Hey! Look at the newspaper!" Jenna says. "It talks about five murdered people, Samuel Johnson, Daphne Auricle, Tyson Nicolson...oh!" Jenna says.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask.

"My parents, Richard and Elisa Raymond. NO!"

"What!" Gina says.

"THEY CAN'T BE! They...OLIVIA!"

"What about her?" Lolah says.

"SHE KNOWS! It says that its her case, and it was never solved! Wait a minute…" Jenna says as she picks up another news paper, this one more faded then the first. "It goes back in history, look, every ten years something happens… Here in the year 2000, five kids went missing in Chicago and in 1990 five more in Los Angeles….it goes all the way back to at least the 1880's."

"You are very smart!" a voice says from behind us.

We turn, but no one was there. All of a sudden a bookcase falls behind us. Screaming, we jump out of the way. The bookcase hits another and it falls to another like a stack of dominos. All of sudden we hear Gina scream as a bookcase lands on her.

We turn around, struggling to lift the bookcase. When it was finally up…she was gone!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Olivia**

It's 9:30 and I am worried sick! Where is Jenna? I was about to grab my car keys, when the door opened and in came Jenna with tears streaming down her face.

"Jenna? Baby, what happened?" I asked as I began walking towards her.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Jenna cried.

I instantly stop. Oh no! She couldn't possibly know...

"Lied to you? What do you mean? Sweetheart, tell me," I say in an innocent voice.

Jenna threw a newspaper at me and I read the front page. OH SHIT! It was about Jenna's parent's murder.

"YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Jenna cried.

"Baby, I couldn't tell you, I..." I tried to explain.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I THOUGHT MY PARENTS WERE COMING BACK FOR ME AND NOW I'M STUCK WITH YOU!" Jenna yelled.

As she tried to run past me to go to her room, I stopped her and with my hands I held her head so it would face into my eyes.

"Jenna, I love you more than ANTHING in the world. More than my job, more than Elliot, more..." I said.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as she pushed me away from her into the counter in the kitchen. The edge jabbed me hard in the waist. I winced in pain as I grabbed Jenna by her arm and tried to pull her towards me.

"LET ME GO! YOU ARE NOT MY MOM! I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

I stopped short. I felt my heart break inside and tears form in my eyes.

"You...d-don't..mean th-that, do..y-you?" I trembled.

"Are you deaf? Read. My. Lips. I HATE YOU!" she said angrily.

Now the tears pour down MY face. My heart was shattered into a million pieces. My hope to get Jenna to accept me as her mom was gone. I slid to the floor and started bawling like a baby. My life was over. Jenna looked shocked that she made me cry. She got down on her knees and put her hand on my face. It was cold as ice. When I finally got the words to say, I sniffed,

"Ever s-since I a-adopted y-you, I...h-hoped th-that you would a-accept me as...your mom. My own m-mother was...an alcoholic. She was always d-drinking and I n-never knew what it was l-like to actually be l-loved. Sweetie, all I want is t-to be...loved."

Jenna gasped and her chin began to quiver.

"L-Liv, I'm...s-sorry! I...d-didn't..know, I..."

Jenna burst into tears again before she could finish and I pulled her into my arms. The two of us just held each other and cried. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Soon, my eyes started to close as well, but before I could,

"Ohana..."

My eyes shot open and looked down. Jenna's eyes were still closed, but her mouth moved.

"Ohana means family. Family means..."

"Nobody gets left behind." I finished recognizing the quote from the movie, Lillo and Stitch. It was our first movie we saw together…

"Or forgotten." We say together and soon I fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning still on the floor with Jenna still asleep in my arms. Her breathing is slow and steady and her body is warm against mine. I pulled her a little closer to me and kiss her on her forehead. I then lifted a little of her shirt up and saw the stitches from her gun wound. I softly put my hand on the area. She groans a little, but doesn't wake up.

"Oh my baby. Who would do this to you?" I whisper to her.

Thinking in my head about Mr. M, hmm...who do we know that would do this...who do we know that has a motive for it...hmm...

Then it hit me.

JOHN MUNCH!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Gina**

"Is it done?" the voice says from beyond the chair.

"Yes. I 'mysteriously' disappeared in the library and left Jenna the clue," I say as I enter the darkness of the cave.

"Good. Assemble the clan." he says as he snaps his fingers at me. Blowing the silent whistle, the other members of the clan emerge from the secret chambers of the cave. As we form a circle around the single slab of marble that lays solitary in the center, Mr. M, the man in the black leather chair emerges and stands on the sacrifice table.

I am in the clan: to get rid of Jenna. It's not fair! I should be with Joshua, I should be her and with her out of the way, I only have to dispose of Lolah, which should be easy: her life's already a train wreck.

John Munch: one of the more loyal clan members, has been part of the clan since 1999. He was there for the last satanic sacrifice. His reasons are simple: Get rid of that whinny bitch Olivia. Why? It doesn't really concern me.

Captain Cragan, another member, just wants a kid free world. He wants more power, less crime.

All together, we are a thirteen membered clan. Mr. M makes the last one; he is our leader.

"Members! The solar eclipse is in by the end of the month! We are close to our goal, to serve the darkness of the lord! Why do we gather, every 10 years, to sacrifice the souls of 5 individuals, so SATAN, can walk on earth yet again and redeem position as our lord!"

"Agreed!" we all cried.

"Okay everyone, our targets, what is going on now with them?"

"Jenna took the news of her parents getting murdered pretty hard and she is STEAMING mad at Olivia now." I said happily.

"Good, good. Anything else?" Mr. M asked with excitement climbing in his voice.

"When Jenna is upset with anything, she always tells me first before anyone else." John says in a certain voice.

"I know Olivia though, she will do anything in her power to get Jenna to be happy." Captain Colt says sadly.

"Well, we have to fix that, don't we?" Mr. M says.

"Olivia is very strong and she will kill you if push her too far. A couple times I had to hold her back from attacking criminals." Captain Colt says.

"But I know Olivia's weakness, bring up anything about her alcoholic mother and she will instantly start crying like a baby." John says happily.

"When I shot Jenna, I hid behind some trees and saw that Lolah, Joshua, Jesse, and couple other people had to pull Olivia away from Jenna, just so they can get her on the gurney, so I know that Olivia's other weakness is seeing her little angel dying." I brought up. Smiling to myself, I remember laughing at Olivia because she went crazy when the people pulled her away from Jenna.

"I got it!" John suddenly cried out.

"What?" everyone cried excitedly.

"We can trick Olivia into thinking we kidnapped Jenna! Go to call and tell her that Jenna's gone, and when she goes nuts and runs out of her apartment to look for her, we knock her out from behind. Drag her to the car where we drive her to a huge empty area and we bury the car underground. 24 hours, if nobody finds her, she's dead and gone!" John said.

"OH MY GOD!" we all screamed.

"IT'S PERFECT!" I cried.

"John, you're AMAZING!" Captain Colt said excitedly.

"One down, four to go. Should we also bury Jenna underground?" Mr. M asked happily.

"N-O NO! I will NOT let you bury Jenna! She's mine!" John yelled.

"Yo, dude calm down." I said. "We know, Jenna's your _soul mate!_"

Everyone laughed at that comment. It's true though!

"SILENCE!" Mr. M barked.

We instantly shut up.

"You know what to do..go do it."

We bow our heads, as e all submerge ourselves into the darkness of the cave again...and plot, with evil minds on the demise of a certain, Olivia Benson.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Jenna**

Since last night, Liv and I haven't been speaking to each other. Liv just looks at me with sad eyes, don't get me wrong, I feel HORRIBLE for what I said to her, but I am really angry that she didn't tell me about my parents murder. I am in my room, when I get a call from Lolah:

"Jenna, I am holding an emergency band practice at Josh's house NOW! It's really important!"

"Uggh, fine I will be there in 10 minutes." I groaned.

"Did you confront Liv about your parents yet?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I said as I hung up.

I jumped up and walked quickly out of my room and towards the front door. I was about to turn the knob when I heard,

"Where are you going?"

I flipped myself around to see Liv standing behind me looking sad.

"Josh's house, we are having...band practice?" I squeaked out.

"Fine, go have fun," she says simply.

I opened the door and was about to leave, but then I stopped, faced Liv again and said

"Liv, I'm sorry."

All Liv did was look down and nod her head, so I left without saying anything else.

"I'm here! What's so important?" I said as I walked into Josh's basement.

"Gina's missing! Duh!" Lolah cried.

"Lolah, give Jenna a break. How are things with you and Liv?" Josh asks with concern.

I collapse onto the couch and sigh. Josh sits next to me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Baby, what happened?" Josh asks.

Lolah comes over and sits next to the other side of me and leans over to give me a hug as well.

"Didn't go well?" Lolah predicts.

"Uh huh..." I sniffed. Josh puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him.

"Don't cry baby, things will get better." Josh assures me as he kisses my cheek.

"I told Liv I hated her and I made her cry...I didn't mean to..I.." I blubbered.

"Shhhhh. It's gonna be alright. Shhhh." Josh says as he kissed me again.

Lolah runs over to the keyboard and plays my favorite song Tomorrow from the musical Annie.

"The sun will come out, tomorrow. Betcha bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun."

"Just thinking about tomorrow. Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow, till there's none." Josh joined in singing in his beautiful voice.

"When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin..." I joined in. When I hear that song, I just gotta sing it.

"..And saaaaayyy ohhhhhhhhh!" We all sang together and then we burst into laughter.

"There's that smile we were looking for!" Lolah says happily.

Suddenly my cell phone rings. Our smiles disappeared as I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answer nervously.

"_Well, that smile is going to go away now. Someone is going to disappear from your life real soon...Hope you said your goodbye cause you will never see her again..." _Then the phone hung up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Joshua**

"Speed up!" Lolah screamed as I drove as fast as I could to Liv's apartment. Poor Jenna is beside herself in fear. 'Oh, please don't hurt Liv!' I prayed as I turned the corner and arrived at Liv's apartment. We saw two guys dressed in black, drag Liv's lifeless body towards their car.

"NOOOO! LET HER GO!" Jenna screamed as she jumped out of the car and ran towards the men. The men threw Liv in the backseat, slammed the door and ran to front seat doors and jumped in shutting the doors after them.

"LIVVVV!" Jenna screamed again as she tried to open the back seat doors but they were probably locked. The engine started and the car quickly started moving. Jenna was dragged off her feet and we thought she was going to go along with the car, but she let go of the door handle and landed hard on the sidewalk. Lolah and I jumped out of the car and ran to her.

"Jenna? Are you okay? Jenna?" Lolah cried.

Jenna sat up and touched her stomach. Her hand came back covered in blood.

"Guys...I-I think I b-broke my st-stiches" Jenna whispered. Then she passed out in my arms.

"Call 911! NOW!" I yelled.

Lolah grabbed out cell and while she dialed the number, I held Jenna, and watched the car speed away.

We were in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for news on Jenna. Lolah had called Elliot and he was coming right over. The two of us were still in shock from seeing Liv getting kidnapped and I didn't know how we were going to tell Elliot about that.

"Josh?" Lolah squeaked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is this happening to us? First Gina, now Liv, who's gonna be next?" she cries

"I don't know babe, I don't know..." I say as I put my arm around her.

"Lolah, Josh!" I heard as I put my arm to my side again; hope he didn't see that. Lolah gives me an evil eye.

We saw Elliot run into the waiting room panic stricken.

"Is Jenna okay? Where's Olivia?" he said.

We told Elliot what happened and when we finished, his face turned pale as a ghost.

"No...not Liv...not.." he whispered.

"I got the license plate for the car!" Lolah says "I texted the numbers to myself!"

"You rule Lolah!" Elliot and I said at the same time as we took Lolah's phone to look at it. It was a New York plate with the numbers HAHAH1.

Elliot groaned as he went to call and find out who's car it is.

"This has got to stop! I hate this!" Lolah cried.

"Me too!" I agreed.

"...Thanks," Elliot hung up the phone and ran back to us. "The car belongs to..."

"WHO?" we cried.

"...John Munch..." Elliot said. "That bastard! High on ecstasy again!"

"He must have taken Gina too!" Lolah cried.

"Also, Lolah? The police station has your father in custody for DUI...again?"

"Oh shit! I better go..." Lolah says nervously.

"I'll go look for the car and John Munch," Elliot says.

"Does anyone have Taxi money?" Lolah asks. I hand her the change she needs.

"I want to stay here, to make sure Jenna's okay," I said.

"If she asks about or for Liv, change the subject!" Elliot commanded.

"Yes sir!" I answer. When Elliot and Lolah were gone, the doctor let me into Jenna's room. Jenna was sitting up and she looked fine, but when I got closer to her, I saw that she was crying. I squeezed her shoulder and she flipped her head to look at me. She looked back down and finally said,

"Liv is gone, and it's all...my...fault. I don't hate her Josh...I love her!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Lolah**

I can't believe my dad would do something this stupid...I mean, I could...but that's not my point! Arriving at the police station, I asked a guard to take me to my dad's cell. When I got there, he jumped and ran towards me.

"Louise! Get me out of here!" he cried.

I lifted up my emancipation papers and waved them in his face.

"My ticket to freedom! I'm not here to bail you out bitch!" I say as I turn to the officer that was guarding the cell.

"I have these emancipation letters and I want a hearing now!" I say as I stare him down.

"Ummmm...I don't exactly have that authority..." he says as he rubs his mustache.

"Alright then, find someone who does!" I say as I hand him the papers. "They're all filled out."

After a few hours...

"I know pronounce you, emancipated," the judge says. I had managed to get a court appearance (not really in court. In the jail, because "he" wad there). The judge was just leaving, and I had all my evidence and "he" had none. It was just an hour or so. A jury of one: the guard. He was easily found guilty under MANY charges.

"Lori?" he says, still a little drunk.

"It's LOLAH!" I snap as I hold a beige folder in my hands.

"What's that?" he says with a tone of anger.

"I am now emancipated! Goodbye low life loser!"

"One more thing, Ms. McPhee!" the judge said.

He hands me a pile of bills and says,

"These are the payments you have to make on your own without the financial tax range you had with your 'father'..."

"But this adds up to...$2,000!" I say in shock.

"Well, now you're on your own in the world, so it's your problem!" the judge says with a laugh as he exits.

How can I pay this off?

"Don't be so down girl. You'll figure out how to pay it off. Just take up an extra shift!" the waitress says as she cleans the counter. I work part time as a waitress in _Daffy's Dinner._

"Ya, but that shift goes through where I'm going to school after summer! Plus it's going to take months to add up to $2,000 plus the other bills I'm going to have to pay in the months to come!" I say as I slump down on the stool and begin to silently cry.

"Aw...don't cry...just, Drop out of school! I did, and look how I turned out! I'm fine, and you'll be too." she says.

"But I need an education! I'm nothing without it!" I say as I cry a little louder.

"I'm sorry, I just could help but overhear..." a man says. "I'm Michael Guildman; owner of the Kit Kat club. You're the girl who sang the gypsy song when we mistook you for a dancer. You may be young, but you have amazing talent. I know it's not the way you'd probably imagine yourself getting money, but I can help. You can still be in school and make money."

I look at him nervously. I never was comfortable with showing my body, and the hours would fall on my band practice. I would never stoop so low for anything. I mean, I'm a minor, and its wrong! In fact, I'm offended that he would even suggest that!..but the money would be nice...

"You in?" he says as he stretches out his hand.

I think for a second, but I know my decision is clear.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Jesse**

Lolah called me up crying.

"Lolah? Are you all right? Is everything ok?" I say.

"No, nothing is ok. Jenna's in the hospital because she broke her stitches, Liv is missing, and I'm now emancipated and in $2,000 dollars worth of dept!" she says as she bawls to me over the phone.

"Its ok, I'll be right over." I say.

"No, I'm at Daffy's, I just got off my shift. That's not why I called though; can you pick me up and drive me to Olivia's work? Despite the bad mood, we need to get to work. The missing kid's case, you know about her parents? Well, it was one of her cases, so she probably has some information in her desk." She says, now calmed down a little.

"..Sure, be right there." I say as I hang up the phone.

"How do we get in?" I say as I parked my car in front of the 16th precinct.

"Easy, I have a spare key…actually, It's Jenna's but she hasn't figured that out in 2 years." she says as she turns the key in the lock and the door swings open.

"Ok, she works on the 13th floor. So let's go" Lolah says as she laces her fingers through mine & drags me into the elevator. Pressing the button she looks up at me and smiles…

"What's so funny?" I say as she leans against the cold metal wall of the elevator.

"You owe me a kiss…" she says as she beckons me towards her with one swift movement of her index finger. I kiss her softly as I look into her ocean blue eyes. The electric shock of lust and love consumed me as I lean in for another kiss. Passionately, our tongues dance in rhythm, as her breath begins to get heavy. I can sense that she is struggling, trying to fight the want…the need…to wrap her mile long legs around my waist. Our hands move so quickly over each other as our tongues continue to dance. Her hands move like lighting as she tangles her hands in my brown hair and begins to remove my shirt. My lips move down from her lips to her cheeks as we go up in the elevator…

Floor 4…they move to her chin.

Floor 5…to her neck

Floor 6… to her collar bone…

At this point both of our shirts and sanity are discarded on the floor as my hands rapidly caresses her. She bites my tongue, but the sting feels good as she continues to wrap her arms around me. As my hands move up her thigh, her body trembles a little. Just before I could get to that secret hidden place she breathed;

"stop!" I froze as Lolah looks a bit shaken.

"I…I mean…we're almost there, to our floor, so it'd be best if we stop now."

Reluctantly I agreed, as we picked our shirts from the ground. For the rest of the ride up, the small confined space was filled with silence. Soon the elevator rings as the doors split open on when we arrive at the 13th floor. She takes my hand and drags me to a small desk.

"Ok, let's split up. You look on the bookshelf; I'll look in her desk." She says, and with one quick glance at her, I do as told.

After a few seconds, of searching in an awkward haze.

"Found some old newspapers...but there are words cut out and pictures missing too." she says as she shows me.

"Ya, same here. All these maps have stuff cut out ...who doesn't want you found?" I say to the papers. Just then the lamp on Olivia's desk that provided light, shut off.

"Um...hello? Is anybody there? We weren't done..." Lolah says as she turns her cell phone light on, and goes to the light switch in the hall. She goes to turn it on, but nothing... just then I see a shadow behind her.

"Hello?" I say as a walk over to her. Just then I hear a crash on the other side of the desk and we both run towards the noise.

"Lolah! Run!" I say, as I see a shelf being pushed behind were she was standing. She dodges gracefully, and we both get up and run.

"Quick, press the button!" I say, as I push the button on the elevator."Damn, it's broken too." I say as I grab her quickly and run down the stairs.

Reaching the first floor,

"I...never...went..down a...flight..of...st..stairs that ...fast..." Lolah says, out of breath.

"Me...either..but..we...should...go..." I say, as we walk out to the car.

"Where's the car!" I say, as we exit the doors to find nothing in the parking lot.

"Damn!" I say as I slump down on the sidewalk.

"Hey, look!" Lolah says as she bends down and picks up a piece of paper that rests in my cars place.

"_Tonight's a good night for a campout, don't you think? Besides, you don't have a car! Sweet_ _dreams, and pray that you wake up alive. M."_ she says in terror.

"It's ok..." I say as I rush over and hold her in my arms.

It isn't long before she's cried herself to sleep as we both rest upon the wall outside. Kissing her forehead,

"Good night." I say, as I begin to doze off.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Elliot**

Soon, I find the car with the silence plate HAHAH1 parked towards the lake. I look inside but nothing and no one is there. I looked at the lake and prayed that they didn't drown Liv.

Just then I saw a note on the windshield,

"_Don't worry, your precious Liv is alive...for now! Here's what you are going to do. She is_ _buried six feet underground underneath this car. He buried her at 12 in the morning. Since then she has 24 hours of air under there, when her time runs out, her oxygen runs out and she will...die! You better start digging! M"_

I ditch the note and call up Josh,

"Josh, I need you to come over to Peter's Lake NOW and bring shovels!"

"Yes sir!" he says and he then hangs up.

I begin to push the car into the water. When that was finished, I started digging with my hands.

Josh quickly arrives and throws me a shovel.

"Why do we need the shovels?" he asks.

"Olivia's buried alive underground here! Start digging NOW!" I yell.

We franticly begin to dig and after a few minutes, I hit something hard.

"Olivia? Answer me! Is that you!" I cried.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed.

Josh began to dig off the dirt as I pried open the coffin.

"Elliot!" she cried as she pulled herself out and into my arms.

"Oh Liv! Oh Liv! It's alright, everything's gonna be alright," I murmured.

"Jenna! Where's Jenna? She kidnapped!" she panted.

"She's back in the hospital, she ripped her stitches. She's really worried about you!" Josh says.

"Really?" she says. "She said that she hates me..."

"No she doesn't, she is scared to death. She really needs you now," Josh says.

"Take me to her, NOW!" she snaps.

Liv, instead of running into Jenna's room, she slowly walked in. Jenna had her back to her and Liv suddenly walked right out.

"What if she doesn't want to see me, what if she still hates me? What if..."

"Olivia?" I hear outside the room.

She peeked her head in the room, and Jenna began to cry.

"Olivia! Oh Liv, I'm so sorry!" she cries as she opens her arms for a hug.

Liv runs in and the two hug for a long time.

"Oh Liv, what I said wasn't true, you are the best mom in the whole world! I am so sorry. I...I love you mommy,"

"Oh baby! I love you so much! I'm sorry too, for not telling you about your parents. For now on, we will always tell each other the truth and we will always be together forever."

The two then just cried for the rest of the moment.

I look over to Josh and he is smiling.

"That's a happy family."

"Yeah," I answer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Lolah**

Waking up outside of the office with Jesse, I notice his car is back.

"Jesse...Jesse. Jesse wake up!' I say, as I shake him.

"What?" he says as he wakes up, noticing his car is back. "How…?" he says as he goes to pick up the letter on the windshield. I take it from him, and nervously open it.

"_Hope you had a nice rest. Here's a few for ya kid, you're going to need it. M."_ I say, as I pull out the 5 dollars from the envelope.

"... I don't know what I'm going to do...I...I'm going to quit the band..." I tell Jesse.

"What? Why!" he says, as he starts the engine of the car.

"Well, Daffy's has an extra shift for me, so I took it. But it runs during band practice. The only other shift would be during school and I'm not dropping out." Of course I know this is a lie, I'm going to have to get used to it if I'm going to be working at the Kit Kat club.

"Well, want me to drive you to Jenna's to tell them in person?" he says as we pull out of the parking lot.

"Yeah..." I say in a sad voice.

"**Hey, emergency band meeting at Jenna's in 5.****"****. **

I text Josh and Jenna. Ugg...what do I tell them?

"Your what?" Jenna says as she walks around the roof of her apartment building nervously.

"You..you can't! We can lend you the money!" Josh says. "We need your vocals!"

"I can't! Lend means I'll owe you it back and I just can't afford it. Look, an opportunity popped up to make cash, and I took it...I'm sorry..." I say, as I slump down on the edge of the roof.

"We already lost Gina, we can't lose you too!" Jenna says as she sits beside me.

"Jenna. You got an amazing set of pipes. I taught you how to belt since you were 5. You can be the singer. You know every word in every song, and you'll do great. I just… I need the money. I could take the other shift and still be in the band, but...I'd have to drop out of school. I can't do that, I need an education. I've seen those girls that dropped out of school walking down the street. They work at gas stations or diners; some don't even work at all. I'm not going to be one of them, I can't!I'm sorry... I really am..."

"...Ok. We respect your choice...but if you change your mind..." Josh says.

"We'll be here for you..." Jenna finishes.

"Aww...thanks...but, I got to go. My shifts going start soon." I say, as I go towards the stairs and leave.

"_Whateva Lolah wants, Lolah gets and little man, little Lolah, wants you! Amke up your mind, have no regrets, recline yourself, resign yourself, your through. I always get. What I am aim for...and your heart and soul... is what I came for! Your no exception to the rule, I'm irresistible you fool. Give in. give in…" _I sing.

The instrumentals begin to play, as I caress the man in the chair's hair. He slips the bills into my bra...the straps draping down my body. The room is full of cigar smoke, so I can't smell my own fear. My heart is beating fast, as I move to the beat of the song.

"_Hello Joe" _

The man is kissing my shoulder, my neck is rolled back, as I let him for another 5. I move on to the next customer, sitting in the front row. A big smile on his face as he puts his cigar down.

"_Its Me" _

The man is having his hands full, if you understand me…. The bills covered the stage.

_I always get what I aim for. And you heart' n soul is what I came for...Lolah wants...Lolah gets...You'll never win. I'm irresistible, you fool, Give in...Give in...Give in!"_

I finished the song "Whatever Lolah Wants" from the musical Damn Yankees everyone screamed and clapped for me. The gentlemen throw another few at me. I shake my hips as I walk of the stage of the Kit Kat Club. My bra is bursting with money. I have a few bills in my thong and my hands are full too.

"YES! YES! YES! You were phenomenal!" greeted Mr. Guildman.

"Thank you!" I squealed. I hate to say this…but I could get used to this. But then he gives me this look, and Mr. Guildman pulls me close, his hands drifting downward on me…

"Wanna know how you can make even more money?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: John**

Damn! Elliot found Olivia early so she's still alive! That's it! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

"What do I do? I just gotta get Jenna!" I talked to myself out loud. I was at home so nobody gets to see a sixty-five year old man talking to himself.

You know when you think about tough decisions, the angel and devil appear on your shoulders, well that happened to me just now!

"John, screw Olivia. Grab Jenna when you can!" the devil cried.

"John, there are many orphans out there that need a family, choose one of them! Jenna's taken." the angel says in a stern voice.

"But I want JENNA! She's perfect for me!"

"That's right John! Olivia doesn't deserve taking Jenna away from you!" the devil prompted.

"Olivia was lucky, but you shouldn't hate her for it! You two have been friends since you came to New York from Baltimore. You taught her everything about being a cop and she looks up to you. At least be happy for her!" the angel says.

I remember when Olivia first came to the precinct. She was really nervous and both Elliot and I helped her become a better cop. Now she is a rough and tough cop like us. What's funny, is that once she adopted Jenna, she changed from being strict and powerful to a more soft, happy person and it...makes...me sick!

"Persuade to Jenna that Olivia is not going to be the perfect mom to her and that you can be the perfect dad, most kids will believe anything adults say cause they are so gullible." the devil says with a wicked grin on his face.

"NO JOHN!" cried the angel.

Too late! The only thing to do now is find Jenna alone and I can become the dad I always wanted to be!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Jenna**

Since my second visit to the hospital, Liv is still acting annoying as usual, but I let her be. Liv cares about me and I never knew what that was like since I lived in a orphanage. I wanted to go outside for a walk, but I had to go through Liv first.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Thanks, but I will be alright."

"Oh sweetie, be careful!"

"I'll be fine." I gave her a quick hug and added, "I love you,"

"I love you too baby," she said hugging me back.

I just love New York! The sights, the smells, it is just a wonderful place! I am well known here because a lot of people watch our band perform in Central Park.

"Hello Jenna!"

"Hi Jenna!"

"How's your band?"

"How's your family?"

I answer all the questions and continue my walk, but something was weird, It felt like someone was following me. I turn around but no one was there! I kept on walking but then that feeling came back. I turn around faster, but still there was no one there. Finally, I call out,

"My mom's a cop, and she will kill you if you lay a finger on me, so go away!"

"I'm not going to kill you,"

I flip myself around and they're was a man dressed in a business suit with a tie and hat.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" I asked nervously.

"My name is Mr. S and I am here to help you." he said.

"Do you work with Mr. M?" I blurted out. Shit! He probably doesn't even know who I'm talking about!

"No, I am trying to stop him from hurting you, your mom, and your friends. I am an enemy of Mr. M's clan, and they have been trying to stop me since, practically forever!" he says with a chuckle.

"Mr. M has a clan?" I said stupidly.

"Yes, your so called friend...Gabrielle? Or is it George?" he says confused.

"Gina!"

"That's it! Your so called friend Gina is part of the clan." he says solemnly.

"Oh my god! That traitor!" I gasped. Gina? This sucks!

"John Munch is part of it too, and so is your mom's boss." he says as well.

OH MY GOD! John? This is horrible!

"Why? Why would they hurt us?" I whispered.

"They have their reasons, but I need your help to stop the clan before they cause any more damage,"

"I will do anything to help! What can I do?" I asked.

"Number one, don't listen to what John or Gina says. It's all lies. Number two, It's a good thing I found you, stay home and make sure your mom is safe. She nearly died from being underground..."

I shivered at the thought of Liv buried underground. Scared and alone...

"Number three, just be careful!" he hands me a business card and says, "Call me, if anything bad happens, I can help you. Goodbye Jenna," Then he walks away.

I stare at the card and quickly start running back to the apartment.

"Jenna!"

I stop and turn around. I saw John leaning against the wall of a random building.

"_Don't listen to what John says. It's all lies..." _Mr. S's voice played in my head.

"John? Hi," I said looking down at the sidewalk.

"How are you doing, heard you got shot." he says with a weird grin on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm alright. I should get home..." I say as I start walking away.

"Wait!" he grabbed my arm to keep me from walking away.

"Ow! John stop!" I cry.

"We need to talk about something important," he says in an innocent voice.

"I'm really busy, I need to go," I say as I struggle to get my arm loose.

"It's SUPER important! Please!" he says his voice rising in anger.

"NO! LET ME GO! HELP!" I scream as loudly as I could. He instantly let go and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

"This isn't over!" he called after me.

When I ran inside the lobby of the apartment. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I furiously rub my eyes. I was not crying again! I quickly rode the elevator up to my floor and got to my door. I opened the door and walked in.

"Jenna? Is that you?" Liv called out.

"Yeah," I answer as I shut the door

"I'm in my room," So, I walked over to Liv's room and peeked my head in. She was sitting on her bed reading a book. She perked up once she saw me

"Hey! Come in, I'm just looking at some photos in my photo album,"

I walked in, sat on the bed next to her and looked at photos with her.

"Remember this one?" she asked pointing at one photo of me and Josh. "You were in the play Little Shop Of Horrors playing as Audrey and Josh as Seymour."

"I remember that!" I said, smiling at that memory. It was when Josh and I had our first kiss.

"_**Suddenly Seyyyymour! Is standing beside you!" Josh and I belted out. "Sweet understanding! Seymouuurrr's yourrrrrr maaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" **_

_**Josh then quickly leaned over and we kissed on the lips. We totally made out on that stage! Everybody cheered as we kissed and kissed until the curtain closed.**_

"Your first kiss," Liv smiled as she shook her head. "Ohhhh, you wouldn't stop talking about that moment since!"

"I remember this picture too!" I said pointing at a photo of Liv and a similar twin to her. "I dressed up as you for Halloween two years ago!"

"You fooled everyone at the precinct that day! Even the Captain!" she laughed.

"All because I dressed up as my hero," I said while smiling.

"You said that you had no idea what to wear, so you chose me at last minute!" Liv gasped.

"I lied!" I said.

Liv's put her hand over her heart and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm...YOUR hero?" she whispered.

"Uh, yeah? Duh!" I said with a of-course-you're-my-hero-I-just-said-that voice.

"Awwwww! You are so sweet!" she said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Oh Liv! Please don't cry!" I groaned. No more drama, for god's sake!

"Sorry, sorry," she said as she rubbed her tears away. "I'm such a drama queen!"

"Maybe a little, but that's okay. I don't mind." I said as moved a little closer to her and put my head on her shoulder.

Liv put her arm around me and the two of us just sat there for a while. I kept thinking about Mr. S and wondering if the stuff he said was true. Later, I am going to call Josh and Lolah to tell them about the news I heard, but I want this moment to last...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Elliot**

Driving down the road, leaving for lunch, I pass by Lolah's house everyday to go to Burger Barn, I decided to stop by and say hi. I saw Lolah pulling things out of her garage.

"Hey Lolah, what are you doing?" I ask as I get out of the car.

"Hey Elliot, I'm having a garage sale. I need some money and there are things to be sold. Donations are accepted!" she said pointing at a old honey jar filled with coins and dollars.

I chuckle as I take some dollars and stuff them in the jar.

"Thank you very much!" Lolah said happily.

"No problem, have a nice day!" I say as I get back in my car.

I feel bad that Lolah has to go through all this, since she emancipated herself from her father. Someday I hope her life gets better.

"I'm home!" I call out as I drop my car keys on the table beside the door. Why not stop by home, for a change…right?

I hear footsteps slowly coming towards me, and It was my wife, Kathy and she did not look happy.

"Elliot? Um...what are YOU doing home so early?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd come home to see you..is everything alirght?"

"F-fine…" She says. I take a step towards the bedroom, but Kathy stops me.

"Kathy? Are you okay? Come back to bed!" a new voice said.

A man wrapped in a towel, came out behind her and I gasped.

"Ell…its its not what you think…" She says, as I turn around and go to the door.

"YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME?" I yelled.

"Elliot! The kids..." Kathy cried.

"I DON'T CARE! WE ARE DONE!" I yelled again as I grab my car keys, march outside and slammed the door behind me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I started the ignition and started to drive.

I drive over to Liv's apartment in a hurry. When I get there, I pray that she's there. I knocked on her door and in two seconds, Liv answered the door.

"Hey Elliot what are you doing here?" Liv says with a tinge of surprise in her voice.

"I..left..Kathy!" I sniffed trying not to cry.

"Oh Elliot! Come in!" Liv says as I walk in.

We sit on the couch and I tell Liv what happened.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Olivia**

I'm still pretty surprised that Kathy would do something this mean to Elliot. I have had many boyfriends that have did that but never like this. Kathy and Elliot are great together, she was kind of trophy wife, I was always jealous of Kathy but now I realize there is nothing to envy. I have actually been known to have a crush on Elliot, due to being partners for 11 years, I can't get enough of his handsome body and charming personality. One part of my mind was saying "Elliot is mine!" but the other was saying "Wait awhile".

"It's gonna be okay" I say.

"No, it's not okay. I don't know how long she has been doing this, I mean we never had a lot of in common. I need someone who understands me..who actually needs me..someone…someone…like"

"you…" we both say at almost the same exact time. At that moment my heart skipped a beat,

"Oh Elliot!" I cried as I leaned in and kissed him


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Lolah**

It's been a week and a half since I started working at the Kit Kat Club and the end of the month is near. I have money up to my ears now! I quickly called Jenna up and told her the good news.

"I made it! I made past my goal so I'm taking you out to Gelato's to celebrate." I say as I hang up with a smile on my face.

At Gelato's I couldn't stop smiling. My life is perfect! I have my friends, Jesse and Italian ice cream, the attacks of Mr. M have sceced for now...what could possibly go wrong?

"Here's to money!" I said holding up my small ice cream cup.

We toast and eat out gelato with happiness in our minds. At this point I don't think Jesse and I can be pulled away from our wonderful love. I have the money so now I can quit the Kit Kat Club and go back to the band. As we were leaving, two cars pulled up. Why was it a police car and the sheriff's car? They walked up to us and asked,

"Which one of you is Lolah McPhee?"

"I am, is something the matter officer?" I answered. Oh Shit! What is going on?

"I hereby arrest you for prostitution at the Kit Kat Club, and under-age prostitution at that. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." " he says as flips me around and slaps handcuffs on me.

I felt the tightness of the handcuffs on my wrists.

"But I never was a prostitute, you got the wrong person, I'm innocent!" I protest.

"We have a witnesses and proof, slut" he says as he pulls out a black book.

"It's true!" I flip around and there was Michael Guildman.

"She has been working at my club for the past week. You don't really think she could come up with money that quick on a silly waitressing job, do you?" he says as he shows my friends a black notbook.

"Is this your handwriting?" the officer asks as he shows me that same black book. It had pages and pages of names and places. All men, who apparently claimed to have slept with me.

"Yes! But I never slept with any of them!" I said.

"We have our proof, now get in the car!" the officer says pointing at his car.

"YOU!" I scream at Mr. Guildman. " YOU LIED TO ME! You begged me! You said you would help me, YOU LAIR! I'm innocent! Let me go!" I screamed as I tried to run to Jesse. "Jesse! Jesse! I never did this! You have to believe me! I love you! please! Look at me, LOOK AT ME! Please….you…you have to believe me!" I tried to tell him between sobs of uncontrollable tears.

"I really wish I could," he says as the officer drags me away.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Joshua**

I can't believe Lolah just got arrested. I also can't believe she would lie to us! She always told me and Jenna the truth, I can't believe she wouldn't tell us that!

"Did that just happen?" Jenna says as she down on a brown bench outside the gelato place.

"I know! She would never do something like this. She is smart and would know what to do about that club." I say as I sit down on the bench next to her.

"Jesse? Are you crying?" Jenna asked as jumped up and ran to Jesse who was leaning against his car sobbing.

"I thought I could trust her!" he says as he wipes his eyes. "I guess I thought wrong," he adds whispering in anger.

"Don't sweat it man, I'm sure Lolah will get out soon"

"Dude, that's not the point, the fact she would do something that stupid behind my back, I can't believe it!" he said.

"I can't believe she would do that too! We offered to lend her the money but she refused." Jenna says.

"Hey!" I say. "A ring!" I run over and grab a ring from the road and brought it back to us.

"It's...hey where's Jesse?" I ask.

"He took off in anger, hey! The ring has a M on it!" Jenna says.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Jenna**

"...and then they took her away" I say to Liv as we finish breakfast.

"Wow, sounds like a rough night! Why would Lolah do something like that?" Liv says as she pays the waiter a tip.

"It could be a trap, I mean Lolah isn't that stupid." Elliot says.

Elliot stayed overnight since his wife left him. It is kind of creepy but I don't mind.

We got to the jail and the guard showed us the way to Lolah's cell.

"Jenna? Jenna! GET ME OUT OF HERE! It's a living hell here!" Lolah cries as she runs to meet me.

Wow, she looks like crap, her hair is knotty and her mascara is runny. Her eyes are bloodshot, probably from all the crying.

"Its okay, look at what we found in the parking lot." I say as show her the ring.

"It's a ring, so what?" she says as she leans against the iron bars.

"Look! It has an M on it so it must be Mr. M's. I don't have the money to bail you out, but somehow I will get you out!" I say.

"Uggh! Well you better get me out soon. There are like no showers here and I desperately need one now! Is Jesse here!"

Her face fell when I told her Jesse wasn't here.

"I'm sure he will come visit you soon," I said reassuringly.

"Let me see that ring!" Liv says.

I flip myself around to see Liv and Elliot still behind me. I totally forgot that they were even there! I hand Liv the ring and she stared at it.

"M..." Liv went pale as she says that.

Elliot puts his arm around her and says to Lolah,

"Since Liv and I are cops, we will try to bail you out. No promises, but we will try."

"Thank you! Jenna, tell Jesse I need to see him!" Lolah says.

"I will," I say.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: John**

"The plan didn't work! NOW WHAT!" Mr. M screeched with anger. We are having a clan meeting and Mr. M is not happy.

"I'm sorry, lets think of something else." I say calmly.

"We could just kill Olivia in a simple way, like by gun or poison?" Gina suggested.

"Hmmmm, NO! TRY AGAIN PEOPLE!" Mr. M yelled.

"Kill Elliot?" I asked.

"Nah, everyone, let's think about those rotten teenagers. We got Lolah out of the way by getting her arrested, hmmmm...how's Jenna doing lately?" Captain Cragan says.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Olivia**

Jenna and I came home from the jail and Elliot went to go home to grab some of his stuff and say goodbye to his kids. While Elliot was gone, I asked Jenna something that I think she knows a lot about,

"Ummm...this weekend...I have this...uhhh, date and..."

"You need help getting ready for it?" Jenna finished with excitement climbing in her voice.

"Yeah, can you...help me?" I say nervously.

Jenna ran over and said happily,

"Liv! You came to the right person! I know a lot about dating, due to my experience with Josh, so tell me what do you have in mind for wardrobe?"

Jenna and I sit on the couch and I begin talking,

"Well, I was thinking of this cute black dress, with flats and my hair in a bun."

"Black totally suits you, so yes to the dress. Flats? Not a good choice. Go with your high black boots or your heels. Oh my god, Liv!"

"What!" I say nervously. What's wrong?

"Your hair! Don't you dare put your hair up!" she says as she reaches over and pulls my hair out of its ponytail. "I love your hair when its down. It is so pretty." she adds while she plays with my shoulder length brown hair.

I smile at that comment. I do like my hair down but it kind of gets in the way a little.

"Thanks honey, you're the best!" I say still smiling.

Jenna was about to say something when we heard a knock at our door.

"Must be Elliot," Jenna says.

I walk over to the door and open it. It was not Elliot. It was a man and a woman in matching suits.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm Robert Dawkins and this is Dana Gigs. We are people from the orphanage four blocks away and we have been notified that your apartment is not suitable for Jenna, so we are taking her back," the man says.

I felt my heart explode like a bomb.

"No! You can't! I adopted her, she's mine!" I cried.

"Liv?" I turn around and Jenna was standing right behind me.

"Young lady, we want you to come with us right now," the lady said to Jenna.

"No! Liv what's happening?" Jenna says her face going pale with fear.

"You can't take her away! I won't let you!" I yell as I pull Jenna into a hug.

"Don't make this harder than it already is!" the man says as he grabs Jenna's arm and pulls her towards him.

"LET ME GO! LIV HELP ME!" Jenna screamed fighting to get loose.

"LET HER GO!" I yell grabbing Jenna and pulling her towards me. The man let go and Jenna ran to me and hugged me so tight I thought she was going to squeeze the life out of me.

"Don't take me away! Liv is a good mom and I love her so much. Please don't take me away!" Jenna cried as she hid her face in my shirt and sobbed.

"She is only a child, don't you see that she is scared. You should be ashamed of yourselves. I love her to death. She needs me!" I say to the twosome standing at the door showing no sympathy at all.

"Do we care? No we don't! Give us Jenna now or we will use unnecessary force," the woman threatened.

"Go away! Go away, leave us alone! Bastard, bitch go away!" Jenna turned to them and yelled.

Oh Shit! The woman went pale and the man turned deep red. I squeezed Jenna hoping this guy wasn't going to kill her.

"Slut! SLUT!" the man hollered. "THAT'S IT!" He lunged at Jenna and started pulling her away from me.

"LIV!" Jenna screamed as I felt her starting to let go of me.

"JENNA!" I cried trying to pull her back to me, but the man was stronger and soon Jenna's hand was gripping mine.

"JENNA! MY BABY!" I sobbed as her hand let go of mine.

"MOMMY!" Jenna screamed as she was dragged away by the man. The woman followed close behind. I dropped to my knees and bawled harder than ever before.

"NO!" I screamed so loud, I bet China heard me. I cried and cried until,

"Liv?"

I looked up and I saw Elliot drop a cardboard box of things on the ground and run to me. I jumped up and ran over to him and I collapsed into his arms.

"My baby! My little girl! They took her away! My Jenna! They took her away!" I sobbed to Elliot.

"Who did!" Elliot gasped.

"THE ORPHANAGE!" I screamed as I kept on crying. My life was officially over. My daughter was gone. It was a nightmare come true...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Elliot

I have never seen Liv this upset. I would be a mess just like her if it was one of my own daughters but Liv is taking this really hard. We are back in her apartment and I am trying to talk to her but its pretty hard.

"Jenna...my baby..." Liv whispered.

"Liv, tell me what the people from the orphanage looked like?" I asked. "Come on Liv, tell me!"

"A man and a w-woman...the woman l-looked more like a man th-though...th-they wore matching s-suits and r-rings with a engraved M's on it...AHHHHHH!"

"Mr. M!" I cried.

"THEY STOLE MY BABY!" Liv screamed as she ran out of her apartment. I followed her until we got outside.

"WAIT! Liv, we don't know where they took Jenna!" I realized.

"DAMN IT!" Liv yelped. "We need to find her Elliot! They probably are going to kill her!"

"We'll find her Liv, they are probably not that far away. Liv we shouldn't lose hope," I said.

"Elliot, why couldn't they just kill me! Then Jenna would be safe and this wouldn't be happening to her!" Liv cried.

I gasped at what she just said! I grabbed her shoulders and looked into her bloodshot eyes.

"You do NOT mean that! Jenna loves you so much, if you died, Jenna would lose the most important person in her life. You! How do you think Jenna would feel if you died? She needs you Liv!"

Poor Liv started crying all over again. I let go of her shoulders and she started talking,

"A mother protects their children. Jenna has been shot and she found out that her parents were murdered. Now she is kidnapped by two assholes and I didn't stop them! I just let them drag her away...I'm a horrible person!"

"Liv stop acting like this! You can be such a drama queen!" I snapped at her.

Liv stopped crying instantly and got really mad.

"Oh yeah! Well, you can be a real asshole!" Liv snapped back.

"You little bitch!" I yelled.

"Don't call me that! Douche bag!" she yelled back.

"Crazy whore!"

"Shit head!"

"Fuck you!"

"No! Fuck YOU!"

"You have pretty eyes!" I cried.

Liv gasped and I smacked my hand over my mouth.

"Well...I like your muscular body..." Liv said in a flirty voice.

"You have a...really...sexy body..." I say in that same flirty voice.

"You are really handsome..."

"You are so beautiful..."

"You have a charming personality,"

"I'm sorry Liv!"

"Me too Elliot! Me too..." We would have stayed there is not for a car passing by, that had dropped something out its window. I released Liv, to go chase after the guy for littler...that was until I picked up his trash.

"_Don't worry about your little angel Jenna. She won't be in any harm…for now…. We work at a one of the police precincts in New York. You have to guess which one though... Love, M" _I read.

"There are like millions of precincts here in NYC!" Liv groans.

"We shall check every office in New York!" I say.

This better work...


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Lolah**

Sitting in my cell I slump to the bottom and lean against the cool metal bars that separate me from the world and hell. Today is my third day in this small holding cell. At 12 they're coming to take me away to juvie, unless someone pays my bail… I was hoping and praying, but lets face it…

Nobody's coming for me.

"Hey." I hear a voice say as I look up to see a girl, about 16.

Wiping away my tears… "what"

"Why are you in here?" she says as she slides down the bars to my level, and sits on the other side of the railings.

"…it's a long story… " I say.

"eh.. I got sometime. I have to do charity work because I'm on probation, so I come by here and talk to some of the prisoners. Tell me." She says.

So I tell her all about it, starting from the party where Jenna got shot, to the library, to where I am now.

"..and now Jesse never going to come for me, even though I AM innocent… n…I love him…" I say as I begin to tear.

"..its ok…if it makes you feel better, I believe you." She says as she stands up. " I'm Delilah. good luck, don't worry. Someone's gotta come. You seems really nice, we'll have to keep in touch." She says as she writes her number down on a piece of paper and hands it to me through the bars.

".my name's Lolah, … I'll see you around sometime…oh, and by the way…thanks." I say as I begin to smile a little.

She turns and leaves as my smile begins to fade and I slide down the bars again. Its 11:50. Just 10 more minutes before they take me away….

"well, bless my eyes, your here to.." I hear a voice say as I stand up and turn to my left to see an officer put another man in the cell next to mine.

Dad.

"eh, I figured sooner or later you'd end up here, bitch." He says as he takes a swig of the beer that he got from a loose block in his cell.

"leave me alone!" I say as I turn to face the other direction.

"NOBODY MORNS THE WICKED! JUST FACE IT DOLL, NOBODY'S COMING FOR YOU!" he says as I turn around and kick him in the nuts through the bars that separate us. He screams in pain and falls back and hits his head and passes out.

I slid back down in the corner and cry. I've got nothing else to do….

It feels like a few minutes but before I know I, a police officer is in front of me.

"…time already? …ok…" I say as I get up and somberly walk to the door.

"no. sadly, I can't take you away. Some idiot must of paid your bail. Now get out of here!" the cop says as she brings me to the front hallway for the visitors and those who are waiting to file reports. I look around trying to find the one who bailed me.

"JESSE!" I scream as I run forward after spotting him in a crowd and hug him. He backs away as my smile fades.

"Jesse… did you pay my bail?.." I say as I look up at him through my blue eyes.

"Ya, but I might regret it. Look.." he says as he takes my hand and pulls me aside. "I've been thinking a lot about this. Ok? Now don't talk, this is serious. There are two things that I learned ever since they took you away…1…. I don't know if I can ever trust you. I just…I just don't know..and 2…I'm crazy and madly in love with you. When your away or in trouble, for reasons I can't explain…I hurt. And I don't like it, and I can't be with you, and I can't be without you..so I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me EXACTLY where you got that money. Honest…please….." he says as he holds my hand to his tightly…

"Jesse…." I say as I begin to tear.

"Please….the truth…." He says as tears begin to fill in his eyes…..

"I…I did work at the kit Kat club. I was I stripper…but I never…ever ever…slept with anybody….I wanted to tell you…but I wasn't sure how you'd react…everything was perfect… I was going to get the money, and then I was going to quit and never ever do anything alike it again… I just, I wanted to be with you so much…. I didn't want to tell you I…I'm sorry…" I say as I collapse in his arms as I cry. He wraps his arms around me and cries along with me…

"I believe you.."

"Jesse, I love you…" I say as my sobbing begins to slow down.

"I love you too…." He says.

I love you too…..


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Jesse**

Lolah and I head out to the police station parking lot. As I went to start the car I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I ask as I pick up.

"Jesse, its Josh. Jenna got kidnapped. Can you come down to the 13th precinct?" he says in a surprising calm voice.

"Josh? Hi!" Lolah says.

"Lolah?" Josh says in surprise.

"It's a long story. Be there in a few." I say as I hang up and start the engine.

We met Liv, Elliot and Josh at the abandoned precinct 5 minutes later.

"Hey." I say as I shut the door to my car.

"Do we have a plan of attack?" Lolah says as she fallows and stand beside me.

"Lolah?" Olivia asks. She waves, as the tone becomes serious.

"One thing; we all have to be super careful about what we do. We're not supposed to let you guys do this, but back up won't be here until a few. And we can't wait for this." Elliot says as he hands us each a gun.

"Come on! Lets go!" Olivia says as she rushes through the doors of the precinct. We cautiously travel throughout the halls, fallowing whispers that we hear.

"This way…" I whisper as I go left. I lean against the rusty metal beam on the inner balcony. The room was dark with candles to light the room. There were 13 people standing in a perfect circle, and a girl on a platue like table.

Jenna.

I listen closely, as I make sure not to move an inch. The others copy me in the movement.

"Que el diablo lugar de las cenizas de la vida. Que el diablo venga espíritu, la mente. Que el diablo nos de control, como CONDEM los que nos rodean en la oscuridad. Puede llegar el demonio. BIENVENIDOS NUESTRO SEÑOR! WELOCME EL DIABLO!" The man in the holocaust cloche says as he raises a snake like dagger above his head. Just as he was about to thrust it into Jenna's heart, I hear a bullet fly through the air. Lolah shot the knife out of his hand, as she emerges from hiding and starts a shooting. How did she do that?

Olivia jumps from the high banner to get Jenna, as I continue to shoot alongside everyone else. It isn't long before back-up comes and we finally gain a numbers advantage. Lolah is still shooting, while I ran out of bullets. So I jump down and tackle the nearest holocaust cloche I could find.

"FREEZE!" I yell as I smack their face into the ground holding their right arm above their head.

"OW! Let go of me! Let go Jesse!" The voice says.

"Gina?" I says as I tighten my grip on her arm.

"YES!" She says. Wow. Never saw that coming. No seriously, I didn't. I take her away as we finally win the battle.

"So we got them all?" I hear Josh ask as they load up the police cars and send them to jail.

"Yup. All 12 of them." The officer assures.

"Wait..there were thirteen. And…where's Jenna?" I ask as I run up to them.

"officers? OFFICER"S! the killer is still on the loose! I repeat! STILL IN THE BUILDING!" he screams into his walkie-talkie.

Shit.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Olivia**

Racing down the halls, I shoot a few miss-aimed bullets as I chase the man. All of a sudden, he stops dead in his tracks, and pulls out a knife and holds it to my baby Jenna's chin.

"Don't come any closer! I'll do it!" he threatens as he pulls down the head of his cloche.

Michael Gildman.

"Mr. Guildman?" I say as I slowly move forward, still pointing my gun at him.

"DON'T COME ANY CLSOER! Your just killing her!" He says as he pushes it little hard against her chin. Oh god, I think I can see a little blood! "And yes. It is me. The owner of the kit Kat club, also the master-mind under all of this. Why? Why am I doing this? Because I can. Satan wants blood, her blood. Everything was going so perfect. Falling right into plan. But then YOU had to come along and play mommy, well this is the end of the line!" He says.

"drop the charade! LEAVE MY BAY ALONE!" I say, as I cock my gun.

"MAKE ME! This is the start of a new day! This is the start of the dark lord's time! THIS IS THE START…!" Before he could finish the sentence. He stops and falls over. I see Elliot standing over him with the handle of his gun facing upwards.

"Man, I never thought he'd shut up." He says.

I rush over and cover him in kisses. We then un-tie Jenna, as Lolah comes over.

"Jenna! Are you ok?" She says, as she helps Jenna up.

"Ya…I think..." She says as she begins to fall over. Lolah catches her.

"Omg, we should get you to medical help!. Liv, I got this. Don't argue with me. You have a psycho to arrest.' Lolah says as she helps Jenna outside.

Elliot and I cuff the now conscious Michael Guildman, and go outside.

"…my shoe's untied. Can I at-least tie it?" he says, as we were just leaving the building.

"…sure. But no games.." Elliot says as he loosens the grip on him just a tiny bit so he can bend over and tie the shoe. He goes to tie his shoe, when he quickly touches this small flat button that was on his ankle.

'click'.. I hear, right before the building blows up behind us. Debriee and fire are falling everywhere, as he breaks free.

"GET HIM! " I scream as Elliot and I race after him. WE followed him through the parking lot, until we reached Peter's lake. We fled down to the park area, until we hear a splash. We rush over to the lake as we see air bubbles and a thrashing Michael Guildman sink to the bottom near the middle of the lake.

"Its too late. He jumped in that water handcuffed. He knew what he was doing." I say. As I put my gun back into its holster.

Finally, its over.


	37. THE END?

**Epilogue**

**(Everybody)**

"This summer was SO epic. The most dramatic thing I thought that was going to happen was missing my ride to 6 flags. No. My summer was full of adventure, and blood, and death, and criminals, and love. It all started when my friend, Lolah, as you all know, invited me to Peter's lake for this awesome party. Little did we know that it would take a bloody turn, changing our lives FOREVER!" Jenna says as she tells the class about her wild summer.

"Before you continue, …you do know that the summer report was do on what ACTUALLY happened this summer. Not fantasy...Right?" The teacher says as she lowers her glasses and gives Jenna a stare.

"Oh, I'm completely aware. Now where was I..oh yes! To change our lives…FOREVER!"

"I'm going to miss you…stay away from show girls!" Lolah says as she kisses Jesse goodbye before he boards his plane to go to Vegas.

"You're the only one for me. Call you when I get off the plane. Now, just promise me you won't do something stupid." Jesse says as he holds her hand.

"...no promises. No go on! Before I change my mind and go with you! I could always skip my senior year." Lolah says as she kisses him again.

" again. No stupid things… talk to you later. Bye Lolah!" Jesse says as kisses her lips for a last time before he turns and walks on the plane and waves goodbye, with a smile on his face.

"Josh, are you there?" Jenna says as she pokes her head through the garaged door to his house.

"Ya! Come on in!" Josh says as he kisses her lightly, and Lolah air gags in the background.

"Now presenting, the new captain of 16th precinct…Finn Tuitola!"Elliot says as he shakes Finn's hand and gives him the medal. Olivia comes up to him, and kisses Elliot on the check.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have been the new captain, if it weren't for Olivia and her boyfriend Elliot!" Finn says as police officers and others clap in the audience.

Olivia blushes as she turns and kisses Elliot.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T BELONG HERE!" Gina screams as two women in white dresses throw her in a white cushioned room and lock the door that says 'Phciatric Ward'.

In the end, Jenna got to go to high school, and shared it with her Boyfriend, Josh. Lolah skipped the first day, to go to the airport with Jesse. Jesse is now a sophomore honors theater major at the Las Vegas Collage of Performing arts. Lolah and him are going to try long distance relationship, and they couldn't be happier about it. Gina went to rehab for being a psycho, and so did Captain Cragan, and John munch, and all the other followers of the newly deceased Mr. M. Delilah, the girl that Lolah met in jail, replaced Gina in their band, and they won NY's battle of the bands together. Lolah's dad is still in jail. And Elliot loves Olivia. And he plans on pre-posing.

Tonight.

**The End**


End file.
